<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自我 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219190">自我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>仅仅因此就认为之前的劳苦不算白费，未免显得过分肤浅。但当这个就地模特出道也不在话下的男人出现在彰彬的更衣室里，脸色因他的注视而泛红时，他还是忍不住这么想了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 最爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578650">Ego</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins">minbins</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3RACHA尚未成名，但已在为之靠近。他们曾经稀少的粉群已经增长数倍，即使在破烂场地的每场演出仍能卖光——卖光的场次更多后，场地也不再破，今晚的则好得尤为明显。彰彬甚至分到了一个独立于灿和知城的更衣室，这在以前是很难得的，为此他感到十分惊喜。</p><p>只是从现在站在走廊上四处张望的漂亮男孩来看，享用单人间的机会似乎已经被灿占走。彰彬不知道灿怎么能把自己带进后台的小粉丝给落下，但对方明显的迷茫令他心生怜惜。</p><p> </p><p>"你还好吗？" 他问道，走向那个男人——不是男孩，甚至可能比他更大。对方在看到他的时候，眼睛近乎滑稽地睁大，彰彬不会假装这对他的自负心毫无影响。</p><p>"你--你是，你--你--你是，我—" 漂亮男人结结巴巴地说。彰彬不知道他还想在3RACHA的演出后台见着谁，但他这幅迷弟兮兮的样子实在很可爱。一般来说，他并不是团中需要面对更多的粉丝痴迷脸的那个，何况灿的小粉丝能这么喜欢他其实是挺甜的一件事。</p><p>为什么他准备好被拽到后台等灿来操了，还会因为看到自己而如此惊讶——是彰彬不能理解的事，但这并不影响他觉得他好乖。他真的，真的 很可爱。摸良心讲，彰彬多少有点嫉妒方灿了。</p><p>"是谁带你进来的吗？" 彰彬确认道，以防自己不小心看上了一个迷路的舞台工作人员。</p><p>但不是的。</p><p>他现在想起来了–这个人就坐在在第三排，能背下所有的歌词。甚至彰彬的。</p><p>"是啊，嗯， 那人说，肉眼可见地试图控制自己的呼吸。"是啊，CB-啊我是说灿。不好意思，我有点紧张。" </p><p>真的，真的很可爱。</p><p>"灿带我过来的。"</p><p>"然后他就把你扔这儿了？" 彰彬问道，不相信有人会在遇见他后仍然放过。</p><p>是，他是个粉丝，但3racha远还没有红到把这当做问题的程度。彰彬已经习惯了他的队友们享受人气，向好看的人敞开后台大门，即使眼下的情况令他隐隐感到烦躁，但除此以外他并不觉得有什么问题。</p><p>"来吧，" 他说，靠近了一点，拉了拉那个人的袖子带路，"我帮你找灿。"</p><p>"等等！" 那人说，在彰彬试图领他找队友的过程中一动没动。"我，呃，天啊，这可真尴尬。"</p><p>彰彬非常困惑。"怎么了？" 他问。</p><p>无论那人想说出的是什么，他似乎都紧张得发抖，完全不敢对上彰彬的眼睛。</p><p>"他，呃，灿，他让我回来，是因为我说想见你。他，呃，他现在和我的朋友在一起正忙着。"</p><p>所以说，灿把一个可怜的粉丝放进了后台，拽走了他的朋友去操，然后就这么让这家伙没有方向地到处乱跑？彰彬急需与灿一谈，但此时此刻，他的大脑更忙于跟上这个人所说的其他内容。</p><p>他并不是灿的果肉皮——不，很显然他是彰彬 的。老天爷，靠。</p><p>他本来是生灿的气的，他应该生灿的气，因为灿随随便便就招了个陌生人来找彰彬，甚至都没有问过他同意与否。</p><p>但这个人是彰彬见过的最漂亮的人，即使他仅仅是过来和彰彬进行一场纯然无邪的谈话，也足以让他为这个男人喜欢的是他，不是别人，而感到骄傲了。</p><p>彰彬并不怎么搞这个。这更多的是灿的习惯，偶尔也会是知城的，但不是彰彬的。</p><p>是，对，彰彬从不搞这个。但对于这个男人，一次例外完全值得。" 你叫什么名字？"</p><p>意识到他并非灿的永不完结打炮长列中的一员，彰彬就对他的打量坦然了很多，紧接着就被男人抓了个正着。</p><p>彰彬对他笑了笑，脸有点红。</p><p>意识到自己能对彰彬产生影响的事实似乎让这个男人平静了一些。他也笑了（并因此居然变得更漂亮了）。当他再说话的时候，虽然语气中还带着与偶像见面的紧张，但已经不再颤抖了。" 旻浩，" 他回答道。" 我叫旻浩。"</p><p>" 你和我一样大吗？" 彰彬问道。如果旻浩像他看起来那么喜欢彰彬的话，一定会知道他的年龄。</p><p>" 我大一岁。" 旻浩告诉他。他果然知道。" 你可以叫我哥哥，如果你愿意的话，" 他边提议边露出个紧张但仍然很有吸引力的微笑。即使有些生疏，彰彬也绝对能从他的语气中辨别出调情的意思来。</p><p>" 现在吗？" 彰彬说，高兴得很。随他妈便吧。他早就把谨慎抛到了九霄云外。" 那，你想回我的更衣室吗，哥哥？" 他问，确保自己在讲称呼时盯住了旻浩。</p><p>旻浩明显一口气卡在嗓子里，发出了不小的动静，足以让站在旁边的彰彬轻松听到。他咽了咽口水，仍然清晰可闻，点了点头，" 我应该怎么称呼你？"</p><p>" 如果你叫我的艺名，我绝对让人送你出去。" 彰彬警告道，确认自己是笑着的，以保证对方能知道这只是个玩笑。这大体上，也是个玩笑。只不过虽然演出时能听到粉丝这么叫他是件好事，他并不想在台下也被这么称呼。" 你就叫我彰彬吧。来——走这边。"</p><p>彰彬顺着走廊向前，旻浩跟在他身后，回到了他的更衣室。房间一点也不大，基本就是一个缓慢上升的说唱三人组的成员差不多会有的样子，但装下他们两个并没有问题。</p><p>房间里有一张梳妆台和一面镜子，还有一张转椅，之前彰彬试着坐上去的时候，发现转椅已经坏了，他把它推进角落，站着化完了妆。妆不浓，只强调了他的眼睛。从旻浩盯着彰彬的眼神来看，他似乎很喜欢。堪称他今晚自信的顶峰的，旻浩以一种极大胆的方式把门拍关在了他们的身后。</p><p>彰彬不会骗自己——他也有点（读作：非常）紧张。这完全就是灿的爱好，彰彬则毫无经验——他不是处，不论从哪个角度来说都绝不是。但和他的粉丝？彰彬觉得灿完全应该在把旻浩推给他之前分享一下技巧。但他现在也只能边走边想了。</p><p>彰彬试图显得随意，他跳起来想坐在梳妆台上，却错估了高度，从梳妆台上滑了回去。他红着脸又试了第二次并成功了，很高兴旻浩似乎仍处于那个惊叹的状态，没对他这个尴尬的动作说什么。</p><p>" 你喜欢我们很久了吗？" 彰彬问道，目光停留在旻浩雕塑般的五官上。仅仅因此就认为之前的劳苦不算白费，未免显得过分肤浅。但当这样一个能轻易就职模特的男人站在他的更衣室里，脸色因他的注视而泛红时，这成为了唯一可能的念头。</p><p>" 是啊，有一阵子了。" 旻浩回答，像是不知道该站在哪里，有些尴尬地斜靠着。" 你一直都是我最喜欢的那个。" 他补充道，似乎在强迫自己与彰彬的眼睛对视。仿佛他的紧张情绪和他想看眼前的rapper的意愿进行了一场搏斗，最终后者以极小的优势获得了胜出。</p><p>" 为什么？" 彰彬问道，并非出于自恋，而是真的好奇。灿和知城的粉丝总是显得声音要更大一些，但彰彬觉得，也许只要有一个像旻浩这样的粉丝就够了。</p><p>" 你在舞台上的时候就很迷人。" 旻浩回答。" 从你的歌里能够听出你对音乐的投入。我从一开始就被它吸引了。" 就像被彰彬点亮了其中的星星一样，旻浩的双眼闪闪发光。</p><p>彰彬不想让他失望，他发现自己踩在一条极细的边缘上。旻浩对3RACHA的仰慕给了他巨大的权力，彰彬绝不能仅仅是因为旻浩实在是太、太漂亮了，就对这份信任造成任何的伤害。</p><p>旻浩向彰彬靠近了一小步，房间很小，一小步就让旻浩站得足够近了，近到他的腿和彰彬在梳妆台边缘摆动的腿足够微微蹭碰。旻浩的手开始小幅游走，指尖在彰彬的大腿上轻跳，彰彬抓住了他的手，但没有推开。</p><p>"你知道和你聊天我就已经很高兴了吧？不论之后如何？" 彰彬确认了一下。" 我不会赶你走的——我很愿意就这样坐着然后聊音乐，如果你只想这样做的话。"</p><p>" 你只想要这样吗？" 旻浩问道，他仰着头，楞楞地观察着彰彬的反应。有什么东西告诉彰彬，旻浩知道不是。</p><p>" 这并不是问题。"</p><p>"那其他的‘选项’呢？" 旻浩拖着尾音，扬起眉毛。" 如果我确实还想要那些呢？"</p><p>" 嗯，" 彰彬的声音本来就因为表演而有些沙哑，但现在比起这个更像是哽住了。旻浩笑了——旻浩知道。"那就由你定了。"</p><p>" 那么，如果我想，比如说——当然只是假设——现在就跪下来？" 旻浩问道，语气随意得像在问彰彬天气。" 也是由我定了？"</p><p>彰彬的舌头在嘴里变得很重。他点点头。</p><p>" 我什么都没带。" 他说，突然记起来，" 我平时不，呃…"</p><p>旻浩听到后像是微妙地有些愉快。" 你没有吗？我听说过CB和Han乱搞，但我以为你只是比较谨慎而已。"</p><p>" 如果你说的谨慎是指你是我后台的第一个粉丝，那确实，我很谨慎。" 彰彬尴尬地笑道。</p><p>" 哇哦，" 旻浩吹了个口哨，" 看来我应该为灿放我通行给他寄张感谢卡？那换你呢？还是说你只是因为我已经在这了？"</p><p>彰彬看着他，真正地 看着他，旻浩用知道自己漂亮的人的那种毫不腼腆的眼神盯回来。" 是啊，" 他考虑了一下回答，" 换我也会这么做。"</p><p>旻浩的脸亮了起来，彻底舒展的笑容使他美得近乎刺眼。他的手已重新回到了在彰彬大腿上的征程，并在抵达牛仔裤的顶端时稍作停顿。旻浩突然的退后让彰彬怀疑了一会儿自己是否做错了什么，却发现他只是为了从背包里捞出一个铝箔小包。" 怎么了？" 旻浩在他的注视下有些支吾，" 不让人做好准备呀？"</p><p>" 这都全在哥的计划之内吧？"</p><p>" 主要是铉辰的，但我觉得我还是应该带些，万一我能和他一起混进来呢。看来我做的是对的。" 旻浩继续说，点了点面前的彰彬，" 第一个吸到SpearB屌的粉丝。" 他说得过于随意，以至于彰彬倒吸一口凉气，旻浩咯咯笑起来。" 嗯—" 他耸耸肩，" 我说错了吗？"</p><p>不管旻浩听起来有多么自信，在彰彬伸手捧住他的脸颊时，他还是有些僵住了。" 我希望是我先吻你，" 彰彬说，旻浩惊讶的样子再次让他对自己是否做对了约粉这件事产生了怀疑。" 干嘛，你是想我在你进门的第一时间，就把你推跪在地上吗？"</p><p>" 算吧？" 旻浩承认，不安地动了动。" 我对这个事也不太熟…主要还是听铉辰讲的。"</p><p>" 灿也一样。" 彰彬笑道，" 不过我会试着把他屏蔽。看看我们，由我们的放荡朋友们配对。听起来是为灿量身定制的工作。"</p><p>旻浩走近了，把彰彬的大腿推开一点以站到中间。" 你是要继续谈论我们的朋友，" 他问，" 还是要亲我？"</p><p>" 嗯…" 彰彬哼了一声，靠得更近，看着因此变得紧张的旻浩，拖着声音说，" 都很诱人。"</p><p>" 再提醒我一下，为什么你是我的最爱？" 旻浩开着玩笑，他因期待而颤抖的声音则严重削弱了嘲讽的分量。</p><p>" 好吧，如果你非要不可。" 彰彬笑了笑，终于让步，俯身吻了他。旻浩比他高出不少，所以彰彬很高兴自己坐在柜台上。而当旻浩的手抓在他的大腿上，随着彰彬的嘴唇与他的嘴唇相碰而握紧时，他对他们的位置更满意了。</p><p>彰彬开始得很小心，确保旻浩是真的想吻他，但旻浩似乎认为他的迟疑毫无必要，他挤向前，用轻柔的嗲声贴着他的嘴唇催促彰彬加深这个吻。他是那么的漂亮，漂亮得不可思议，听从他的所有要求似乎成为了彰彬唯一的选择。</p><p>在继续亲吻时彰彬向上抬手，拉住了他的头发，旻浩随即在他的嘴里发出一声呻吟，放在彰彬大腿上的手用力后拽，以至于将他拉到了化妆台的边缘。旻浩的手继续游走，一只在他的腰间摸索，另一只在他的拉链上鬼鬼祟祟。彰彬拉着旻浩的头发把他的头往后拉，放弃了接吻，嘴唇沿着他完美的下颚线往下。他轻咬着他的肌肤，停顿在一个无需说明的问题上，旻浩很快就给出了答复。</p><p>" 没有问题，" 他说，在彰彬立刻从他的脖子上吸出一块乌青的淤痕时发出呻吟。" 操，我不敢相信这一切都是真的。"</p><p>彰彬，说实话，也同样难以相信。因此当旻浩更用力地压住他牛仔裤里越来越大的凸起时，发出了高到有些难堪的声音。旻浩笑了起来。" 怎么了？" 彰彬问道，显然对方大笑并不是什么能强化你做爱信心的事。</p><p>" 不是什么坏事！" 旻浩赶紧安慰他，往后靠了靠让彰彬看到他的脸，能看到他是认真的。" 我只是没想到你会这么可爱。"</p><p>好吧，彰彬可以同意这点。" 是啊，" 他说，对现在装饰在旻浩脖子上的大吻痕非常满意，" 我经常被这么说。" 他停顿了一下，犹豫着要不要问，" 你介意吗？我在台下不那么 'SpearB' 了？"</p><p>" 一点也不。" 旻浩答应着，附身弹开彰彬牛仔裤上衣的扣子，并再次亲吻他。" 别误会， 你在舞台上威风凛凛的样子很性感，" 他又说，" 但你的这一面也同样迷人。不过，我现在可以给你吹箫了吗？"</p><p>彰彬被呛到了。他觉得旻浩很可能想在今晚结束之前就杀了他。不过，他还是点了点头。" 只在你想的情况下。" 他提醒他。</p><p>旻浩翻了个白眼。" 让我想想，" 尽量讽刺地说，以舞者般的流畅性跪下来，以彰彬目前对他的了解来看这很可能是他的职业，" 我想给我最喜欢的说唱歌手口交吗？" </p><p>他哼了一声，把彰彬的牛仔裤拽到可以脱掉他短裤的位置。像大多数人第一次被看到半裸时候一样，某种不安全感短暂地包围了彰彬，但很快他就被旻浩看着他的饥渴的样子安抚了。" 天啊，" 旻浩说 ，用牙齿撕开避孕套小包的一角。" 真想马上把它塞进嘴里。"</p><p>这整个晚上对彰彬的自尊心是一种极大的推升，他不知道之后还能怎么下去。</p><p>" 操，哥。" 当旻浩帮他戴上套时，他只能发出气声，呻吟着低头看向他，仍然处在像旻浩这样的人竟然这么想要他的震惊当中。" 你真他妈的漂亮。"</p><p>" 喜欢我跪着？" 旻浩问道，作为一个即将在肮脏的更衣室里为彰彬口交的人来说，语气太过腼腆。想不出不会使自己难堪的回答，彰彬选择伸手将手指穿过旻浩柔软的头发。旻浩叹了口气，像猫咪一样靠向这个抚摸。" 可以吗？" 他靠近，近到彰彬能感觉到他的呼吸。" 求你了，他妈的，求你了，好想要你在我嘴里，宝贝。"</p><p>旻浩像是无意识地叫了这个称呼，直到反应过来后才有些愣神，抬头看向彰彬，似乎想看看自己是不是搞砸了，在发现彰彬只是颤抖地点点头，用放在他头上的手把他往前推了一下后，才放松下来。" 继续，哥哥。" 彰彬对他说，努力压下内心涌起的乞求冲动。</p><p>不用被催第两遍，旻浩在得到允许的第一时间伸出舌头，小猫般地舔着彰彬的鸡巴头。他露出仿佛身处天堂的笑容，然后移动着舌头打转，吞下了全部长度，用张大的嘴献出亲吻，使得彰彬喘息着扯紧了旻浩的头发。他绝对是在戏弄他，但彰彬丝毫不介意。 察觉到旻浩发出了呻吟，声音使他嘴唇与彰彬鸡巴相触碰的地方微微震动，彰彬想起了之前接吻时，旻浩是多么喜欢自己拉他的头发。他故意用力地拽了一下，旻浩又呻吟起来。" 操，宝贝，" 他喘着气，停止亲吻彰彬的性器，退回来说道，" 继续。"</p><p>" 不如，" 彰彬提议，" 你真的 开始给我口交，我就继续拉你的头发——哥觉得这个提议怎么样？还是可能你就喜欢继续逗我…… "</p><p>旻浩没有回答，也没有承认自己一直在故意挑逗彰彬的事实，面对他话中的挑衅奋起用嘴唇包住了他的顶端。这一次，他没有再拉开挑逗他，而是往下移了一点，前后晃头并透过睫毛挑战地看着彰彬。和承诺的一样，彰彬拉了他的头发，因为旻浩在他性器四周的呻吟而发出嘶吼。</p><p>在嘴被塞满时这本应是件难事，但在每次晃头都多吞下一点后，旻浩居然看起来更加得意了。终于含进彰彬的全部阴茎似乎让他窒息了几下，但仍坚持了一会儿后，才咳嗽着退回来。</p><p>" 我不明白，你怎么可以这样？ 才华横溢，又有这么好的鸡巴。" 旻浩说，用手指缠住并看向彰彬的手。" 就好像，" 他抱怨道，" 给我们其他人留点东西吧。"</p><p>" 你是想让我自我膨胀吗？" 彰彬笑道，声音却随即因为旻浩再次舔了舔他的阴茎而碎掉了。</p><p>" 求求了。" 旻浩嗤笑着，一边替彰彬撸，一边看着他的脸。目光是强得有些骇人，但被这样看着，只让彰彬更加兴奋了。" 我见过你在台上的样子。" 他亲吻着彰彬的鸡巴头，并因为彰彬极力掩饰也没有忍住的呜咽声而笑了起来。" 宝贝，我知道你的自我膨胀得很。" 这个爱称使得彰彬顶着旻浩的手抬了抬屁股，旻浩对此挑起了眉毛，但没有说什么。" 不过你也值得。如果世上有人该有个巨大的自我，那就是你了。"</p><p>有旻浩这么喜欢他，看来彰彬一定还是做出了些好的东西。</p><p>" 但愿我们有更长的时间。" 旻浩说，主要是自言自语，想法从嘴里跑出来。他低头看着彰彬的鸡巴，老天爷啊 他还撅了撅嘴。" 好想坐在上面。"</p><p>" 我操。" 彰彬呼出一口气，旻浩刚才放进他脑海中的画面几乎让他宕机。" 他妈的见鬼了，哥哥。"</p><p>旻浩耸耸肩，假装不受影响，他通红的脸色则宣告了他的尝试的彻底失败。" 我真的是这样想，" 他说，" 但这是，嗯，之后几个月梦里的事了。" 彰彬发出被哽住的、结结巴巴的呻吟声，旻浩看起来极为满意。" 你这样真性感，宝贝。" 他告诉他，向上回看彰彬时眼神显得很深。彰彬撑在柜台上稳住自己的一只手颤抖着，握住旻浩头发的另一只手也一定一样，因为他的表情更加自得了。" 天啊，想看你崩溃的样子。"</p><p>" 那哥试试啊？" 彰彬挑衅道，声音尴尬地绷着。" 还是你不敢？"</p><p>" 要选这条路？" 旻浩回答道，脸上的表情已经不仅仅是有点恐怖。彰彬不知道把自己陷入了什么境地。 " 你的葬礼。"</p><p>旻浩深吸的一口气应该算是警告了，但当旻浩把他完全吞下去的时候，彰彬还是吓了一跳。他的手再次紧紧地抓住旻浩的头发，这次甚至不是刻意的——他只是不知所措，抓着任何可能让他踏实的东西。他现在甚至不敢看旻浩，被快感充斥得太过，以至于仅仅是看见旻浩含着不断往下，都可能让他直接崩溃。旻浩用力地吸住，几乎完全退开，再直接吞到底，这个动作来回重复，直到彰彬在他身下变成一团哭叫的混乱，扶着梳妆台的地方指节已经发白，头往后仰倒。如果旻浩想看他崩溃的样子，那么他离实现自己的愿望已经不远了。</p><p>尽管彰彬的每一个细胞都在大叫着快干旻浩的嘴，他目前基本还能忍住不这么做。然而，旻浩似乎对这此不太满意，直接抓住了彰彬的屁股，推着它往前顶。仍然过于小心地，担心自己错误理解了旻浩的意图——毕竟人的嘴巴被其他东西占据时，很难做到表意准确——彰彬只是轻轻地向前推了推。作为回应，旻浩再次含着他发出了呻吟，然后张开嘴，伸出舌头，抓住彰彬的大腿，一直等到彰彬低下了头。他仍然是那种专注得慑人的眼神，跪在那里等着，一动不动，对他大腿的把控近乎钳制，彰彬可以确定明天他的腿上一定留下淤青。放弃了靠梳妆台来保持平衡，他将两只手缠进旻浩的头发里。</p><p>现在说话很困难，但彰彬还是尽力了，喘息很重但尽量连贯的，他问道：" 哥想让我操你的嘴吗？" 旻浩给了他一个除了不然呢 之外无法有任何其他理解的眼神。" 还有，如果你需要我停下来的话……？"</p><p>旻浩在彰彬的左大腿上狠狠地拍了一下，大概是为了表示自己完全有能力向彰彬表示要他停下来 。然而彰彬，却因为这突如其来的钝痛呻吟着着向前抬了抬屁股，旻浩的眼神则更深了。彰彬闭眼缓了缓，并不希望高潮在没完成旻浩明显想要他做的事情之前。然后用力拽住他的头发，逐渐建立起节奏，以越来越快的速度操进他完全敞开的嘴里。" 操，哥。" 他呻吟着，仍然为做个SoundCloud说唱歌手怎么会能带他来到这里，来到一个跪在地上催促彰彬使用他的旻浩面前，而感到头晕目眩。</p><p>往往在彰彬快到的时候他的声音往往会越来越嗲，这次也不例外，前后摇晃着，他发出一连串结巴到难以辨别的求你了 ，哥哥，操，快到了"的尖叫。</p><p>旻浩，对此作出的回应，则不是他想要的，相反，他用手将彰彬颤抖着抽插的屁股按住，然后从他身上完全地退了回来。</p><p>" 什—— " 彰彬开口想问，眼睛仍然闭着，紧接着接被自己的呻吟声打断了，旻浩将手指尖狠狠地顶进彰彬大腿的敏感部位，把他的注意力拉回自己的身上。</p><p>" 彰彬。" 旻浩的声音很沙哑，明显被操狠了，仅仅是听到这个就足以让彰彬头一阵发晕。是他 做的，是他让旻浩的声音变成了那样。" 彰彬，看着我。"</p><p>彰彬不由自主地听从了，勉强睁开眼睛，当看见旻浩也正看着他时，兴奋的感觉似拳头般击中他的腹部。更正：旻浩不仅听起来像被操狠了，他看起来也是一样。他的眼睛湿润，嘴唇肿胀，口水飞溅，但他仍然美得可怕，如果不是更甚。" 操。" 彰彬希望自己能想出更连贯的话，但很明显旻浩刚刚吸走了他的灵魂。</p><p>" 要到了吗，宝贝？" 旻浩问道，就好像彰彬不是早在数分钟前就已经快了一样。</p><p>" 是的。" 彰彬说。停顿了一下。旻浩的表情里有一些让他不愿意因害羞而躲开的东西。" 请。" 他又说。他忍不住。" 操，求你了，哥。"</p><p>" 看着我。" 旻浩告诉他。这不是请求，而是命令。彰彬感到必须服从。" 把眼睛放在我身上，宝贝。我想看你来。"</p><p>彰彬也暗暗纳闷过他的粉丝是不是也太辣了一些，但此时此刻，他接受得非常从容。" 我会的。" 他答应着，没预料到旻浩会对他的服从显得如此高兴，奇怪的感觉在他的肚子里搅动。</p><p>" 真乖。" 旻浩回答道，彰彬还没来得及真正处理这个词让他的感觉，旻浩就又回到了他身上。这场性事中的最后的一点控制也不归他所掌控了。不再是他操旻浩的嘴，而是被抓着大腿按住吞咽，只能发出一串结结巴巴的咒骂，强迫自己坚持看着。所有的一切 都让他想把眼睛牢牢闭上，但要完成旻浩的要求则是比所有一切都更强烈的念头。</p><p>之前旻浩退开的时候，他就已经很接近了，于是很快彰彬就哭出声来，在那两只将他按在妆台上的手下一阵颤抖，像他答应的一样看着旻浩，喘息叫出对方的名字。这是他一生中最惊悚的火热体验。旻浩注视着他崩溃就好像能看穿他灵魂，双眼漆黑，过分漂亮，严重威胁着他的持续健康。</p><p>这些时刻的可怖，在旻浩肾上腺素退去并意识到自己到底做了什么后，迅速变成了同等的可爱。" 哦，妈的，" 他迷迷糊糊地说，捂住了自己肿胀的嘴。" 我刚刚给SpearB口交了。"</p><p>彰彬缩了缩。" 哥，刚让我高潮完就别叫我艺名了，" 他哀声道，取下安全套绑好扔进桌下的垃圾桶，刺激过度的阴茎被蹭到的感觉并不好受。看见旻浩还是一副震惊中的可爱样子，他忍不住把他从地上拽起来亲亲。他的腿跪得有点软了，靠着彰彬一个踉跄，这让彰彬边吻他边发出一阵咯咯傻笑，且马上就后悔了。" 你没听见，" 他想说，但在旻浩又亲回来时走了神。</p><p>" 我绝对听到了，" 就在他快忘了这事时，旻浩贴着彰彬的嘴唇小声说，" 不过你很可爱也不是什么坏事，记得吗？"</p><p>" 我可以也帮你吗？" 彰彬问道，就像刚才旻浩要求给他口交一样直截了当。旻浩的反应是无价的，嘴巴张成漂亮的O型，好像不太能相信彰彬的话。</p><p>" 你想吗？" 旻浩回答，被彰彬的问题掀翻的样子非常可爱。</p><p>彰彬点点头。" 我为什么不愿意？" </p><p>" 我是说，你是你，我给你口交就像湿梦成真，但我现在帮你发泄完了，而我只是个粉丝，你真的不需要——" 旻浩絮絮叨叨地说着，句子一串串地冒出来，节奏快得让彰彬难以跟上。为了让他闭嘴，彰彬又吻了他，轻易地交换了他们的位置，让旻浩是被推到化妆台边缘的那个。当他加深这个吻时，尝到一种来自安全套的人造草莓味，但彰彬根本不在意，毕竟这是面前这位美神才为他口交过的证明。</p><p>" 到底是不是我的粉丝。" 彰彬说，看着旻浩的胸膛一阵起伏，尽管身高存在差距，对方被罩在他双臂之间的躯体其实更细，" 我可不是什么随便找个人爽完就踢人走的混蛋。"</p><p>" 我不想假设太多。" 旻浩可爱地坐立不安，现在他不再把注意力放在毁掉彰彬身上，迷弟的一面再度浮现。</p><p>" 但是你还是希望我这么做的吧？"</p><p>" 当然有，你是我勾搭过的最性感的男人。" 旻浩立刻回答，彰彬希望至少有一部分是因为他的长相，而不全只是因为旻浩是他的粉丝。" 但我没有别的香味安全套了。"</p><p>" 还有其他的办法。" 彰彬指出，手掠过旻浩牛仔裤的腰带。" 我可以吗？"</p><p>彰彬觉得在旻浩刚才替他做了那么多之后，只帮忙打出来有点不好，但他也不想用不是为此设计的套子为他口。他以前就犯过这种错误，即使旻浩的吸引力也不足以让他再犯。不过旻浩似乎已经很满意了，充分享受着彰彬一边把手伸进他的裤子，一边把吻痕留在在他曲线漂亮的脖子和从衬衫中露出的锁骨上。</p><p>有人敲门——是知城，来问彰彬完事了没有。彰彬的手停了一下，让他滚蛋，他们再过一分钟就出去。脚步声退走了，而旻浩挑起眉。" 一分钟？"</p><p>" 是啊。" 彰彬回答道，语气中的自信令旻浩的眼睛睁大的同时，一只手放回到他的头上狠狠地拉扯着他的头发——这本身就够让他呻吟了， 握着他性器的另一只手则加快了速度，在旻浩的哭叫着射进他的手里时，在他的颈部又吻出了一个新的淤青。彰彬缓了缓呼吸，一边笑着仰头欣赏自己的作品，一边擦拭着手上旻浩的精液。" 没说错吧？" 他说，很有些得意。" 就一分钟。"</p><p>" 就说你很膨胀。" 旻浩反驳道，用彰彬给他提供的纸巾擦干净，在塞回牛仔裤时打了个哆嗦。</p><p>" 我记得，" 彰彬嬉皮笑脸地回应，" 你说我值得。"</p><p>" 而我已经在后悔了。" 旻浩回击道，但语气中明显混着些粉丝状态，远无他处在决心毁掉彰彬状态下的效力，甚至于有些发抖。</p><p>虽然被人如此欣赏令他受宠若惊，但彰彬不希望旻浩把他当成 " 另一种 " 人，在离开他的更衣室时，他试图让他回到之前建立起来的关系中去。可惜的是，知城没有走远，他赶回来时几乎没有给彰彬留任何时间。" 我们得走了，伙计，" 他告诉他，多少有点抱歉。" 不想惹恼场子，马上就到他们的宵禁时间了。"</p><p>" 好的。" 彰彬勉强答应，看到旻浩甚至回到了刚和他见面时那种满脸紧张、满眼惊恐的样子，有点慌了。" 先给我一会。我待会赶上来。你能和灿说一声让他的朋友也过来吗？"</p><p>知城点点头，出发去找方灿和……铉辰？这是他的名字吧？</p><p>" 我们下次演出你会来吗？" 彰彬问道，试图在语气中表达出他有多么期待。这似乎有点作用，因为旻浩稍微亮了些，不再那么畏缩，显得有希望了很多。</p><p>" 你想让我来？"</p><p>" 我想。" 彰彬赶紧说。他犹豫了一下，然后又加上了敬语。" 哥。"</p><p>" 既然如此。" 旻浩笑着俯身在彰彬的脸颊上亲了一口。相较于之前的，嗯，一切，这显得怪异的柔软。灿带着铉辰走进了走廊，旻浩赶紧朝那边走去，不过他回过头说了他的告别词。</p><p>" 我们那里见。"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 那你试试</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“你知道拒绝你很难吧？”<br/>“那就别嘛。”彰彬答道，尽量使自己的语气显得不像是一个命令，他只成功了一半。“哥不也需要我吗？”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旻浩并未如约出现在新的一场演出，这让彰彬开始担心自己是否做错了什么。尽管二人在更衣室共度的时光在一开始对他而言是段绝佳的回想素材，但旻浩的失约让他开始不断复盘是否是自己的一些行为改变了他的想法。毕竟他之前是那么的喜欢他们组合，那这<em>只能</em>是彰彬的错不是吗。</p><p>“嘿，你也给我口交过。”彰彬说道，走进录音室，把外套挂在门边的挂钩上。</p><p>“是啊？”灿和知城同时回答。彰彬一开始并没有注意到趴在沙发上的灿，只是想问知城而已，但进一步明确确实也毫无必要。虽然很多他们的粉丝仅仅是想到这个就能兴奋到疯掉了，但这其实并不是什么含义深刻的事情。大家都有眼睛，完全有能力看出来自己的队友的吸引力，因此当音乐制作变得有些难以承受的时候，他们也会求助于彼此来发泄一些压力。这样的情况在最近少了很多，鉴于他们上升的人气提供了更为广泛的选择，但的确已经发生过了很多次，也并不是什么大事。</p><p>“怎么了？”知城问，有点担心地看着彰彬趴进他旁边的椅子里。</p><p>“它没什么问题吧？”</p><p>“除了上面连着你以外，就没了。”知城回答，躲开了彰彬打来的一拳。</p><p>“和他说的一样，”灿说话了，仍然脸朝下躺着，“A+鸡鸡，百分百愿意再放回我嘴里。”</p><p>突然，知城意识到了什么。“等等，”他停了下来，上下打量着彰彬，“是因为上次那个粉丝吗？”</p><p>灿似乎终于认为谈话进行到了有趣的地方，把脸从沙发上的一堆毛毯上移开，坐起了一些，等着彰彬回答。</p><p>“不是！”彰彬立刻说道，但回答得太快，以他们认识的这么长时间足以暴露出是个谎言。</p><p>“原来是这样。”灿插话道。“他是侮辱了你的小弟弟，还是怎样？如果你愿意，我们可以把他列入节目黑名单。”</p><p>“不，他没有。”彰彬连忙阻止灿在这个奇特的思路上进一步跑偏。“他看起来挺喜欢我的，事实上，只不过是他答应了来之后的演出但没有出现，然后我就想是不是我<em>又做</em> 了什么？”</p><p>“彰彬，”灿悠悠地叹了口气。“当我说他可以到后台来看你的时候——顺便说一句，不客气——那家伙看起来都快晕过去了,我发誓他最后和辰铉一起走开的时候回头看了你快有十次——”</p><p>“铉辰。”彰彬插话道。</p><p>“——你说是就是吧。反正，绝对不是你做错了什么。相信我，他可能只是在忙。”灿笑了，终于从沙发上站起来，走到彰彬旁边的座位上，经过他的时候在他背上拍了拍。“另外，如果是粉丝的话，我们可以很容易地在下一场给你再找一个。”</p><p>彰彬想知道知道灿是否意识到他们俩对随便找个人做爱的态度差异，又或者他只是觉得彰彬对此有和他差不多的需求。“我还好啦，不用担心。”</p><p>灿耸耸肩。“你自己决定。如果你改变主意了，就告诉我好吗？每次演出总有十来个人想到后台找你，你是知道的吧？”</p><p>彰彬有些愕然。“有吗？”</p><p>“是啊，只是你说对这不感兴趣，所以我们一直没有让他们进来。”知城核实了灿的话。“你也不像我们一样会去舞台侧门，所以一直没见过他们。”</p><p>“老实说，我还以为你的小粉丝是和辰铉一起过来–”彰彬瞪了他一眼，灿花了一会儿想起了正确的名字，“–和铉辰一起过来找我的，但后来他一直在说他有多想见你。他漂亮得不得了，所以我想你应该愿意睡睡。”</p><p>彰彬想反对，但灿并没有完全说错。这也多多少少缓解了一点他把旻浩吓跑了的担心。</p><p>“所以你们俩到底睡没睡上？”知城问道。人在一段没有界限的友谊里就会变得这样随意。</p><p>“没有，他只是帮我吹了一下，然后我也帮了他一次。”彰彬回答。“真的没有时间和空间去做更多的事情，尤其是有的人，”他瞪着知城，“已经开始敲我的门。”</p><p>“宵禁！”知城举双手辩解道。“场地的要求，不怪我。”</p><p>“你说的对，对不起。”彰彬说，尽管知道知城并不会真的因为他的不满而不高兴。“我只是太紧张了。”</p><p>“你会不会压力太到无法专心音轨？”灿问道，看着彰彬试图通过转动肩膀缓解紧绷的情绪。</p><p>他耸耸肩。“我可以试试，但说实话我的脑袋有点乱。你知道我想得太多的时候是怎样的。”</p><p>他的朋友们点了点头，从过去大量的经验来看，他们确实太清楚了。“这次是我还是灿哥？”知城问道，彰彬被这个问题搞得一脸茫然，直到知城把椅子挪近了那么一点，他的手放到彰彬的大腿上。</p><p>哦，所以知城指的是<em>这个</em>。距上一次已经有一段时间了，但这从不是一个不受欢迎的提议。当你经历过他们三个之间的这种数年的默契安排后，你很难找到更好地能帮你纾解的人。彰彬决定不提旻浩是怎样一个例外。</p><p>彰彬笑了一下，因为知城勉强才能在语气忍住他的需要而感到安心。他们真的很久没有这样做了，看来知城很是想念。“你来吧，Sungie。”他回答道，理论上应该嘲笑知城是如何飞速地在他面前跪下，但这确实非常性感。不到五分钟前，知城还在开他的玩笑。现在却已经非常听话，熟练地解开彰彬的拉链。通常让知城到达这个状态还需再花上一些功夫，但显然他也忍不住了，跳过他那标志性性的挑衅，直达他最后总会到达的顺从阶段。</p><p>
  <em>而这正是彰彬所需要的。</em>
</p><p>不再看着他腿间的知城，彰彬向上抬头，毫不意外地发现灿已经将手伸进了裤子，在看着他两位好友的同时慢慢地抚摸着自己。灿总爱看着，这次也不例外。尽管对他的这一行为早有预料，但当他们的目光相遇时，彰彬还是有些发抖，灿看着彰彬因为他的注视脸红笑了笑。“继续，Sungie，”灿不耐烦地催促道，“等下我们还有工作要做。”</p><p>在其他任何一种情况下，知城都会因为灿这样和他说话而揍他。但是现在，他仅仅是不舒服地在地板上动了动，在不小心压到牛仔裤里的凸起时小声地哼唧。但再没有别的了——尽管显得很是不满，但他其实很享受等待的过程。并没有抱怨灿的语气，也没有抱怨彰彬也在催促他，知城完成了他被要求去做的所有事情。</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>旻浩在下一场演出时出现了。</p><p>彰彬可能在唱了几首歌发现他站在人群里时就已经开始双腿发软，但他尽量没有表现出来。他试图维持自己一贯的不受干扰的舞台形象，他的眼神却总朝某个方向游移。而他看过去的每一次，都看到旻浩在看着他，眼神跟随着他在台上的每一个举动。这多少让人有些慌乱，彰彬努力使自己不要太过纠结于此而搞砸演出。</p><p>他们到后台休息了几分钟，观众大呼安可的声浪里，灿搂住了彰彬的肩膀。他浑身是汗，在彰彬皱着鼻子将他推开时，问他是否注意到谁回来了。彰彬点了点头。于是灿和他再确认了一次是否要放他的小粉丝进来，并在得到同意后咧嘴一笑。铉辰不是一个人来的，他们看起来很亲密（当彰彬终于没在看旻浩时他注意到），彰彬估计灿今晚收到了双重提议。灿看起来很兴奋，也可以理解。铉辰的朋友非常漂亮。</p><p>彰彬把安可曲当做一个考验，几乎盯着旻浩唱完了他在 We go 中的整段verse。旻浩没有看开过，但随着彰彬看着他时间的变长，他的眼睛不断睁大。彰彬把这当做对他的试探的答复，也许他确实只是太忙了。灿在演出后留了大概十分钟左右的时间来等观众平静，然后准备去找铉辰和他的朋友，却被彰彬拦住了。“灿哥——”他顿了顿，不好意思说出口，但也不太想自己去应付大量的人群。</p><p>“什么事？”灿转过身来，看到彰彬坐立不安的样子，笑了笑。“怎么了，彬尼？”“你能不能，呃，当你--”</p><p>“你又想让我把你的小粉丝拉进来啊？”</p><p>彰彬能感觉到自己脸红了，低头看向地面，这样就不用对上灿的眼睛，他点了点头。“是啊。”</p><p>“交给我。”灿爽快地说，走了。只留下彰彬一个人逐渐变得更加焦虑。<em>”如果旻浩这次根本不想过来，他又要怎么办？</em></p><p>至少这一点，很快就被证明是错误的。灿不久就回来了，和正傻笑着的铉辰与他的漂亮朋友一起。灿一般不会两次选择同一个人，但显然铉辰（彰彬没有问过，但灿还是主动提了），是个“完美的睡伴”。这可能是部分原因，但彰彬认为，不管铉辰有多美，真正让他再次同意的是3P的机会。而在他们的旁边，则是彰彬最在意的，旻浩。</p><p>在一群人中相见使他们陷入了片刻紧绷的沉默，只是互相盯着对方看。但不过灿很快就将这打破了。“更衣室是我的！”他宣布，在彰彬还没有能争夺之前快步离开了。他们今天只有一个更衣室，而现在它归灿了。铉辰和他的朋友跟着离开，走前回头用了解的笑容向旻浩挥了挥手，眼神和灿刚递向彰彬的那个相差不多。</p><p>“呃，”彰彬尴尬地笑了笑。和上次不一样，现在他们对彼此多了那么一点了解。一些在他上次发现在后台乱晃的旻浩之前还不曾发生的事情，现在已经切实存在了。“嗨。”</p><p>“嗨。”旻浩笑着说。他又开始害羞了，彰彬希望能这次他也能够引导出他真实的样子。</p><p>“上次你去—”</p><p>“我很抱歉—”</p><p>两人同时开口，并为同步而笑了起来。“你先说。”彰彬催促道，做了一个把嘴巴拉链拉上的动作。旻浩咯咯地笑了起来——这太漂亮了，这不合法。</p><p>“你上次的演出我很抱歉。”旻浩说完。“我本来打算来的，就像我答应的那样，但后来工作需要，我实在空不出时间。”</p><p>当然，他有一个完全合理的解释。一般都是会有的。但仅仅是知道可能是出于合理的理由，并不足以平息焦虑。但无论如何，听到他这么说终于让他放松了。旻浩<em>确实是想来的</em> --甚至可能像彰彬想见到他一样想。虽然在他们的关系中他不是那个粉丝，但很可能他才是感情发展得太快的那方。彰彬将这个念头压了下去。“这次没有更衣室了，”他说，“只有一个，我想我们俩现在都不想走进去。”</p><p>“我们可以去别的地方。”旻浩回答得也<em>很快</em>。<em>太快了</em>，之前将彰彬的困境暴露给灿和知城的正是同一种语气。他没再敢看彰彬，低头玩起了毛衣宽松的袖子，紧张地咬着嘴唇。“如果你愿意的话，我是说。我知道是基本上是我整个人自顾自扑上来的。”</p><p>“是我今天请灿哥帮忙带你进来的。”彰彬说，而旻浩的整张脸都因此飞速亮起来的样子令他胸口的某种存在已久的疼痛更加难受了。人不应该被允许长得这么漂亮。“你要不要回我的酒店——我们可以谈谈？”</p><p><em>谈谈。</em> 他们上次一定做了很久这个。</p><p>“当然可以。”旻浩笑了，然后终于出现了，在他表情的边角里，虽然只有一点点，但他那种让彰彬一直梦想再见的自信状态悄然浮现。“我愿意谈谈。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>————————</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他们拉上口罩，跑到出租车站，在被外面还在转悠的粉丝们注意到SpearB带着某个陌生人从他们身边飞奔过去之前跳进了最近的车内，因为突然爆发的劳累而气喘吁吁。车内昏暗的灯光下他们对视，继而无声地笑了。旻浩没有和彰彬保持距离，而是坐在中间的座位上，他们的大腿贴在一起。彰彬在告诉出租车司机酒店的地址时，也没有中断看着旻浩的视线。</p><p>这是一种奇怪的悬空的感觉，仿佛只有一直看着彼此的他和旻浩是存在的。紧张，但不是坏事。空气中几乎是噼里啪啦的期待，火焰似乎顺着旻浩的大腿与他相触的地方燃烧过来。彰彬的手在他的腿上乱动，但仍然想更多地去感受他。背景中，司机正在用收音机播放着什么，但全都褪变成了白噪音。他们似乎建立了一些就如此短的一段时间来说显得太多的东西，整个人都被一种过分强烈的感受彻底占据，但这就是最好的，彰彬一点也不介意。相反，他靠得更近了，更多地贴在旻浩的身上，感受到他也同样在发抖。</p><p>“我们到了。”司机叫道，他们俩像被抓住做什么坏事一样跳了起来。彰彬赶紧替他们俩付了钱，无视了旻浩分担车费的提议，拉着他下了车，把车门关在他们身后。司机加速离开了。彰彬的注意力落回旻浩身上。他还握着他的手，又松开了一点，这样假如旻浩不愿意的话，他能有把手抽走的机会。</p><p>他没有。相反，旻浩握得更紧，在他们走进酒店的时候，手指有些颤抖，但握得很牢。</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>已经在当天早些时候办理了入住手续，彰彬径直走向电梯，旻浩跟在他身后。前台漫不经心地扫视了他们一眼，但除此之外，没有人注意他们。电梯里没有别人。彰彬按了十楼的按钮，门在他们身后关上，彰彬这才意识到，现在只有他和旻浩两个人在这个狭小的空间里。他确认了一下没有摄像头，这是酒店方面的疏忽，但对彰彬来说却是一种幸运，他向前靠近而把旻浩困进了角落里。</p><p>“想我了吗？”旻浩问，尽量让自己听起来很随意。他没有成功，因为彰彬放在他腰间的手而呼吸猛然急促。</p><p>“是啊。”彰彬坦荡地承认，短暂地放下了羞耻。旻浩受宠若惊的样子给了他更多的力量。旻浩的脖子上仍然留着之前吻痕的一点印子，想起之前是怎么把它们留在那里的令彰彬感到开心。他靠得更近，在旻浩颈弯上轻轻地吻着，感觉到他的脉搏在嘴唇下跳动。“真漂亮。”他说，声音带动着皮肤嗡嗡作响，”哥这么漂亮，而这全都是为了我。”</p><p>旻浩呻吟着，并当彰彬的牙齿擦过褪色的吻痕时，渐渐变成了呜咽。和上次一样，彰彬仍然犹豫了一下，但比起确认旻浩对此可以接受，这次更多的是想让他自己开口请求。“彰彬，求--”</p><p>电梯门打开了，他们火速分开，表情像是犯了错。刚进电梯的这对老年夫妻向他们投来审视的眼光，彰彬完全没有想到旻浩在这个时候会将手伸进他的后裤袋时，猛抓住他的屁股不放，整个人猛地一震。他已经硬了一半，双手在电梯爬行最后三层楼的期间一直放在胯前，并在第一时间逃离了这个不适的氛围。</p><p>“时机很好吧？”彰彬开了个玩笑，但当他看向旻浩时，发现他并没有笑。</p><p>“你的房间在哪里？”旻浩只是问道，彰彬感觉他的胃一下子要从喉咙里爬出来。旻浩近乎猎食性的眼神让他的脉搏急速上升。</p><p>“就顺-顺着走廊。”彰彬说，因为结巴而暗骂自己。“左边第五间。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>这次是旻浩抓住了彰彬的手，那种从他们上次见面就一直令彰彬魂牵梦萦的自信，突然间完全展开在他的眼前。“那就赶紧来啊。”旻浩催促道，拽了一把因大脑宕机而在原地呆住不动的彰彬。“你不是想和我独处吗？”旻浩又问，讲每一个字时都像有点抱怨般地拉长声音。</p><p>旻浩的目光很灼热，彰彬赶在那份自信发生任何动摇之前给出了回答。旻浩的这一面来来走走，他希望能把这点火花变成更亮的东西。“是。”他的语气非常肯定。旻浩笑得很好看，这一次很轻松地就拉动了彰彬。好像只一瞬间他们就到了房间门口，以至于彰彬需要花时间从背包翻出钥匙也让旻浩撅了撅嘴。在各种数据线和薯片脆片下面摸索，直到他的手指终于碰到了一个金属的硬片，彰彬的心脏才重新开始了跳动。找到了，大胜利。假如他们还要再下去一趟补办的话，他很可能根本无法承受。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你好可爱哦。”旻浩看着彰彬摸索着想把钥匙戳进门锁，并因为他在这句赞美后飞速脸红而轻轻笑了出来。“真乖。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”彰彬终于在与门的斗争中取得了胜利，推开的动作显得有些过分热情，跌进了自己的房间。旻浩一把搂住他的腰帮他站稳，全程都因为他的笨拙发出一连串笑声。”闭嘴……”彰彬重复着，完全清楚这显得多么无力。</p><p>“那你试试啊。（Make me.）”旻浩一口回绝，用脚后跟关上他们身后的门。踢掉了鞋子，他们的身高差距在彰彬失去鞋垫辅助后显得更明显了。“天哪，”旻浩笑道，“你真小。”</p><p>“信不信我和你打一架。”彰彬回击，但仍然显得很弱。</p><p>“我正等着呢。”</p><p>彰彬欣然咬钩，缩小了他们之间的距离，把旻浩背抵上了他刚关上的门。“哥想要的是这个吗？”他问道，大腿略微抵进旻浩的双腿之间。他没有再动，等着看旻浩的回应。</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>“亲我。”旻浩说，不是乞求，而是明目张胆地要求。而彰彬无法决定哪个选项对他的影响更大，但从他想立刻屈服的样子来看，答案显然指向后者。“根本没法停下来不想上次的事，你快把我逼疯了，宝贝，”他呻吟着。“亲。我。”</p><p>“你真性感。”彰彬低低地呼出一口气，伸手用手指缠住旻浩的头发。果然，这次的离得要稍稍的远上那么一些些——毕竟彰彬没有桌子可坐了。旻浩似乎并不介意，在彰彬拉他头发时，发出了和以前一样的细小叹气，配合着在彰彬放在他头发上的手更用力拉着时低下了身，而彰彬再次往前贴上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>不再是第一次，他们两人那种因紧张而来的犹豫都少了很多，但旻浩变化尤其明显——其威力几乎是毁灭性的。旻浩一把扯住彰彬的头发把他拉近到他们的嘴唇百分之百会撞出淤青的地步。即使没有，旻浩咬进彰彬的下嘴唇的牙齿也将确保这一点。被压在门上的那个人是他，在彰彬大腿上蹭动的那个人也是他，但说到他们的吻的控制者？答案无疑还是旻浩。彰彬发现自己完全失去了控制，旻浩是这么一个该死的好吻手，让他只能尽量追赶着跟上，全程头晕脑花。</p><p>当彰彬终于从这个漫长的吻中被放开的时候，他已经气喘吁吁，身子有些摇晃，旻浩的手搂着他的腰，稳住了他。“你这样真漂亮。”旻浩喃喃自语，大拇指压着彰彬肿胀的嘴唇摸动。“最漂亮的宝贝。”</p><p>一时之间，彰彬连单词是什么都不记得了，更别说怎么说话。“操。”他说。然后这就是他<em>能够</em> 给出的所有的回答了。</p><p>“非常乐意。”旻浩看似轻松地回答，尽管彰彬从自己抵住他的地方完全能感觉到他也同样抖得非常厉害，这让他踏实了很多。“有什么偏好吗？”</p><p>彰彬想了想，对两种选项都稍作考虑。他从来没有某一种角色产生更强的兴趣，远比他的队员们更愿意转换角色。这让他，某种意义上，为他们之间更充分地乱搞提供了一些过渡选项。倒不是说这事一般都是按<em>这个</em>前后顺序发生的。况且，他现在根本不想想他们，在旻浩完全随他处置，或者反过来，他完全由旻浩处置的时候。</p><p>彰彬摇摇头。“哪种都可以的，哥。”他回答说，想要不结巴地说完话似乎变得越发困难，他把语速放得比平时更慢。“只要是你想要的我都可以。”</p><p>“这是句很危险的话，宝贝。”旻浩警告道，双臂紧紧地环在彰彬的腰上。彰彬尽量使自己专注于这种感觉，试图把心跳稳定下来。“你确定吗？”</p><p>彰彬咽了咽口水。点点头。“确定。”</p><p>“很好。”旻浩笑着回答，并在彰彬明显被这句话吓了一跳后，笑得更开了。“因为哥哥完全知道他想要的是什么，宝贝。”</p><p>他只有一秒钟的时间来为这句话睁大眼睛，再然后就只来得及意识到自己正在倒着向后走，不再是把旻浩抵在门上，而是反过来被一路推至双腿撞上床边。旻浩又推了一把，彰彬的双腿整个脱力，整个人摔进了床垫里。“哥…？”他说，发出的声音却细小到他自己都快认不出来。声音里全是渴求。</p><p>旻浩也上了床，推着彰彬后退，直到他背靠枕头坐着，而自己坐在他的腿上。“你没事吧？”他确认了一下，因为很明显，彰彬现在已经是有点奄奄一息的样子了。</p><p>“没事。”他回答得很快，不想这一切停下来。“是你实在太，操，哥，我--”</p><p>“是我‘实在太操’，是吧？”旻浩说，被彰彬已经无法完整说出一句话逗笑了，继续压着彰彬的大腿蹭动，确保这个状况继续下去。“可爱…....”</p><p>“<em>哥————”</em> 彰彬叫着，抓住旻浩的腰想带着他往下走。旻浩扇开了他的手，然后顿了一下，想确认自己是不是做过了。而看到彰彬最大的抗议也只是噘了撅嘴，决定把这当成对他继续的同意，用手将彰彬的两只手腕环在一起固定住。彰彬的力气完全足够他从中迅速挣脱，但他甚至连试着这么做的意思也没有。握紧了他的手腕以稳定重心，旻浩小幅度地移动着臀部在他上方打圈，这感觉实在是太、太好了，让彰彬绝望得想哭：“旻浩哥，求求你。”心跳在旻浩为他听起来有多么想要而轻笑之后变得更加急促。</p><p>“宝贝想要什么？”</p><p>“<em>更多的。</em>”彰彬催促道，希望这个词就足够。如果是其他人他可能还不太确定，但旻浩，彰彬知道在现在掌控全局的表面下，他仍然还有一点点追星成功的眩晕。</p><p>旻浩看起来准备拒绝他，但并没有这么做，彰彬决定偷偷把这算做一次胜利。“我好像是能给你更多……”旻浩小声说，一只手往下移到他们之间，解开彰彬牛仔裤的扣子，用一根手指在他的拉链上划着，享受了一会他为此扭动的样子，才肯把拉链拉下来放过他。旻浩的一只手连盖住彰彬的一边手腕都有些勉强，更别说把两只一起固定住了，但彰彬一直都保持着并住不动的姿势，一直到旻浩为了扒下他的牛仔裤不得不起身松手时才放开。脱下裤子的同时旻浩又是一阵轻笑，用手划过彰彬内裤上的湿点时笑得很是得意。“你真的很想要我哦？”</p><p>“我以为我已经把这点表现得够明显了。”彰彬回答，在旻浩用掌根压住他的短裤时稍微有些哽咽。“哥想要我吗？”他问道，调转了问题，而旻浩显然没有预料到这个。</p><p>“呃，是啊。”他有些支吾，那种“我不敢相信我有这么好的运气”的眼神，再次令彰彬的自我成倍级地膨胀。“是的，”这一次，他听起来要果断很多，“我想。”</p><p>“我很高兴。”彰彬笑着对旻浩眨了眨眼睛，在年长者开始咬嘴唇时内心一阵窃喜。拿下他了。至少<em>目前</em> 是这样的。“哥到底想要我怎么做？”</p><p>“我想要的，”旻浩说，拉下彰彬的短裤，“正是我上次说的，希望我们有更多时间能做的。你还记得吗，宝贝？”</p><p>彰彬竭力回想，绞尽脑汁。旻浩的手放在他的大腿上，揉过他上次留下的淡淡的指形淤青。彰彬想起来了，而从旻浩的笑来看，他应该反应得很明显。强烈的期待涌上他的心，“记得。”</p><p>
  <em>真希望我们有更长的时间……好想坐在这上面。</em>
</p><p>“宝贝也会喜欢吗？”旻浩像上次一样从包里摸出一个安全套，可爱地问道。他把它递给彰彬，用一根手指沿着他的性器拖动，彰彬手一抖，险些没能抓住。这一次没有再提有备而来的玩笑，他问：“会想让哥哥坐在那根漂亮的鸡巴上吗？”</p><p>仍然有些晕，彰彬点了点头，想要跟上旻浩和他的这种推拉关系并不轻松。“求你了，哥哥。”</p><p>“把衣服脱了。”</p><p>“什——”彰彬猝不及防，但手远比脑子动得更快，已经将衣边微微拉起。</p><p>“这次想要全部。”旻浩语气像是撒娇。“上次在更衣室只看到了一半。”</p><p>“那你也一样。”彰彬回击，慢慢拉起他的衬衫。旻浩在看着他的时候又咬住了嘴唇，目光热切到彰彬几乎能感到皮肤被灼烧。他停在半途，刚好在胸肌开始起伏的下沿停下。“为什么只有我一个几乎快被脱完了？”</p><p>“因为你比我听话。”旻浩回答。彰彬有些底气不足地笑了。旻浩倒也没有说错。</p><p>“不过，”彰彬不打算否认，“我也想看看哥。”没有说明，但意思已经很明显了，但在旻浩把倾斜的天平稍微拉平前他都不会继续。</p><p>“行行。”旻浩说得很轻松，脸颊却因为彰彬枕着自己手臂投来的毫不遮掩的目光而泛红。旻浩摸索着衬衫的扣子，停顿了一下，让自己镇定下来，然后双手更为平稳地继续着，同时盯了回来。一大片光滑的肌肤随着纽扣一颗颗解开暴露出来。彰彬想在上面的每一寸都留下记号。当最后一颗纽扣被解开时，旻浩把衬衫从肩上甩下来，让它落在床上。他略微后仰，充分展示着，彰彬完全不知道该先看哪里。“喂，”旻浩让他回了神，指了指还在他还遮了半边的身子。”脱了。”</p><p>“要求很多啊哥哥。”彰彬说，不过还是照做了，抬起胳膊，把T恤从头上扯下来。至于它被扔到了旁边的哪个地方，这是未来再处理的问题了。</p><p>“如果你到现在还没有意识到这一点，我会很担心的，宝贝。”旻浩回嘴。</p><p>“哦，我早发现了，不用担心。”彰彬回答道，看着旻浩的眼睛慢慢扫过他的身体。他似乎花了一点时间来集中，然后才注意到一个关于脱掉衣服的彰彬的重要问题。大多人在同他进行到这一步时都会为此感到惊讶，旻浩也不例外，他张开了嘴又闭上。尝试了几次，他才终于终于说出话来。</p><p>“你--你，你有--”</p><p>这是他几年前打的了，主要是和知城打赌的结果。事后回想起来，知城有时会有一些非常奇特的直觉，彰彬很确定他的这位朋友不知怎么已经看出来他早想这么做了。伤势早已痊愈，他挺喜欢更换上面的首饰，倾向于不对称的选择，左边是一个圆环，右边的则穿的是一个金属横杠。旻浩看着他的表情就仿佛刚刚找到了信仰。“你喜欢吗？”彰彬挑逗着，用拇指摆弄圆环，献上一场表演。这让他有些气喘，但仅仅为了旻浩现在的表情，这就完全值得。</p><p>“那你那里敏感吗？”旻浩说，声音有些裂开了。</p><p>“以前是的，但穿孔之后？非常。”</p><p>如果不是因为旻浩为此的兴奋是这样的明显，彰彬现在其实会觉得很没有安全感。但即使他还穿着裤子，彰彬也能看出来他和他一样硬。“你真他妈性感。”旻浩忍不住感叹道。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“是啊。”旻浩回到了他们之前的位置，对着穿孔的横杠轻轻一弹，示意彰彬解开他的皮带。彰彬感觉旻浩可能是想把乳环留到后面利用，这让他不寒而栗。他在旻浩的拉链处停下，抬起头来。</p><p>“可以吗，哥？”</p><p>“来吧。”得到了允许，彰彬赶紧拉下了拉链，旻浩比上次自信了太多太多，这让他有些应付不来。旻浩往后坐了一点把长裤和内裤一起脱下踢开——现在彰彬真不知道先看哪了。穿着衣服的旻浩已经是好看到不讲理的地步，但这是另一个层次。他的裤子已经躺在地上了，旻浩才略迟地意识到一个问题，“你有带润滑油吗，宝贝？如果没有的话，我的在后裤袋里。”</p><p>天啊，距离彰彬上次操什么人已经过了太久了。虽然从眼下的情况来看，这也并非完全由他决定。“我包里有一些。”而显然，旻浩以为彰他会到房间另一边的行李里去取，而不是伸手到自己的背包里去拿。他的眉头微微蹙起。</p><p>“我以为你说你不睡粉丝...”旻浩的脸上并没什么愠怒的表情，但彰彬能从他的声音中听出来。”还是说那只是一句台词？”</p><p>“我不。”彰彬重申，靠在床边把包扔回地上，在直起身时发现，尽管嘴上还在忙着抱怨，旻浩的眼睛却一直盯着他的屁股。</p><p>“那你为什么要把润滑油放在你演出的包——等等。”旻浩好像突然领悟了什么，整个人处于极度兴奋和近乎晕厥之间。“你，”他听起来快要窒息了。“你和那个，另外两个，我是说——”</p><p>“我们做爱吗？”彰彬随意地补上，很享受旻浩在得知了这点后整个人陷入混乱的样子。旻浩颤抖地点点头。“是啊，有时候。缓解压力之类的。但一般都不会是专门为了做而做的那种。”</p><p>“哦，我的天啊。”</p><p>“你上次演出没来，真的让我压力很大，你知道吗？”彰彬告诉他，并为了戏剧性的效果，撅起了嘴。当然，这样玩弄旻浩的弱点似乎有点刻薄，但他有种感觉，如果他们的角色反过来，他也会做一样的事情。“那天在工作室里知城不得不帮我集中精神。”</p><p>旻浩左右摇晃着脑袋，似乎想将突然袭击的脑内飓风甩出去。“给我一点时间。”</p><p>“灿哥看着。”他补充道，旻浩倒吸一口凉气。“你为偶像倾倒的样子真可爱。”他接下来的轻笑却并没能按他的想法而是以一串咯咯的傻笑声的方式跑了出来，他随之而来的尴尬足以让旻浩回过神来，朦胧的视线重新聚焦在他变红的脸上。“你什么都没听到。我还是是冷酷的。”</p><p>“我绝对听到了。”旻浩爬到彰彬的大腿间亲吻他，这个姿势让他们的阴茎摩擦了一下，彰彬嘶地吸了一口气。“别担心，SpearB，”这个称呼显然是为了嘲讽，而不是别的——旻浩不可能忘记彰彬在说过在台下别这么叫他，“你还是我的最爱。”</p><p>“这也太杀兴致了，哥——”彰彬开始抗议，但几秒钟后就只能靠咬住嘴唇以忍下呜呜的声音，因为旻浩再次压住他，又故意把他们俩挤到一起。</p><p>“是吗？”旻浩甜甜地说。“我觉得没有啊。”</p><p>“你好烦人啊。”彰彬呻吟着，希望以抱怨转移掉自己的注意力，让自己从旻浩这样笼罩着他的感觉中解脱出来。旻浩如此火热实在难以招架了，而他实在不想仅仅因为一点磨蹭就来了。</p><p>“谢谢你，宝贝。”旻浩再次向前蹭了一些，而彰彬大概有一半的心思都想让旻浩改变计划，尽管旻浩刚才的计划非常诱人，但他真的完全不介意今晚以他被操而收场。“这正是我引以为豪的事情。”</p><p>旻浩的双手现在正紧紧地环住他的臀部，以足以留下淤青的方式把彰彬按在床上，从他的上方将他罩住，而这令彰彬忍不住说出来了，“如果哥想干我的话哥可以这么做的。”这句话被他说得乱七八糟、字词黏连，甚至很难听清，整个人被渴求淹没。他愿意为任何更进一步的动作做任何事。</p><p>“可爱。”旻浩回答，并把手进一步往下伸进彰彬的大腿间。他的大拇指平贴在彰彬的穴口，这种感觉即使短暂也让人难以忍受，彰彬被一声可怜的呜咽呛住了。“很诱人，但我并不希望浪费掉在演出前的准备，宝贝。”他拒绝道。彰彬的脑海里顿时充满了旻浩如何一边想着他一边操开自己的画面。他的阴茎跳动着，前液渗出流至腹部，手中的润滑油此时已经掉到了床上，完全已经没有精力顾及。旻浩把它捡了起来。“不如下次再换我干你？”</p><p><em>下次</em>。这个词象征的事情略有重量。旻浩对上他的眼睛，自信的神情有些动摇，彰彬点点头，让他放心。“下次，好-好的。那就这样。”</p><p>旻浩似乎努力忍下了微笑的冲动，然后再次维持住了严肃的表情。这瞬间的气氛并没有被打破。相反，所有的一切都因为<em>下一次</em> 这个重磅承诺而更加强烈了。也许是因为知道自己还有新的毁掉他的机会，也许只是觉得他现在实在太可怜了，不管是哪一种，在旻浩决定不再戏弄他时，彰彬都愿为此衷心地感谢天下所有神灵。旻浩向后坐了一些，张开了双腿，以保证彰彬能看到他的每一部分，他那里的毛发全部被修剪掉，漂亮得不得了。“你喜欢吗？”旻浩挑逗着，彰彬微张着嘴，近乎流口水。傻傻地点了点头。“嗯嗯。”</p><p>“宝宝是只打算看着呢，还是说他愿意让哥哥感受到那漂亮的手指，嗯？”旻浩问道，彰彬感觉自己都要自爆了。他在发抖，而旻浩完全知道原因。他抓住彰彬的手腕，把他拉近。以一种对他们现在所处状态而言过度纯洁的方式，旻浩吻住了彰彬的指尖，感受到他紧咬住嘴唇，努力忍住将要冒出的呜咽声。“你喜欢我叫你漂亮吗，彰彬？”</p><p>“是的。”彰彬没有必要否认，他知道自己暴露得有多明显。“我真的很喜欢，哥。”</p><p>“我们彬尼真是个漂亮的宝贝。”旻浩用那种极其甜美的声音继续，看着他因为赞美渗出了更多的前液。这个爱称——它让彰彬更加觉得自己可爱了。旻浩再次亲吻他的手指，咬着手指的尖端，逐渐含到他的指节。彰彬的手指在旻浩的嘴里是他见过的最火热的场面之一，或许仅次于他上次在更衣室里跪在他的双腿之间。“其实也可以现在给你涂上润滑，然后我们就开始。”旻浩沉吟道，仍然把彰彬的手紧紧地贴在他嘴唇上，他能感觉到他说的每一个词。“可是这个——”说到这里他停顿了一下，又吻了一下他的手指，然后才放开，“是我想先感受的。你能为哥这么做吗，彬尼？”</p><p>彰彬花了一秒钟的时间把自己从脑子里盘旋的<strong><em>我操我操我操我操</em></strong> 里抽出来，然后急切地点头。“可以的哥。”他真的不知道旻浩怎么会是真实存在的，而他现在，他就在这里，在他的身边。</p><p>“手。”旻浩等到彰彬伸出一只手，然后弹开润滑油瓶盖，挤了一些到他的手指上。对这个情况并不陌生，彰彬先用手温了温，然后才往旻浩分开的大腿间伸去。“来吧，宝贝，”对于彰彬在快碰到他前停了下来，旻浩显得很不耐烦，“别让我等了。”</p><p>他的渴望在彰彬看来就像他自己的渴望在旻浩看来一样可爱，但他咬了咬舌头并没有说什么，只是专注于眼前的景象。他用一根涂满润滑的手指在旻浩的边缘上轻抚，注意到它因为他之前提到的准备工作而微微肿起。“哥好美啊。”他说，轻轻地按了一下，意识到只要稍稍用力就能把旻浩击溃。他又重复了一次这个，从旻浩嘴中逼出一声拉长的泣音。“天哪，你现在好性感。真不敢相信我能拥有你。”</p><p>“很确定，<em>啊–</em>”旻浩在彰彬把第一根手指推到指节位置时低声喘息着说，“很确定我才是该说这句话的那个。”</p><p>“不。”彰彬不同意。在旻浩这么漂亮，并为他这样完全打开的时候，绝对不是。“我才是这里的赢家。”</p><p>“又不是你是我的果肉皮。”旻浩反驳道，挪动着屁股让彰彬的手指进得更深。彰彬毫无阻拦地由他动作。但他的脑海里有个小声音对“果肉皮”这个词不屑一顾，认为旻浩给他的感觉已经远比这更多，但他把它深深、深深地压了下去。不去看，不去想。现在还不是时候。</p><p>“如果你选择做偶像，那我就可能是了。”彰彬回答，看着旻浩因为这句话睁大了眼睛。当然也可能因为他伸进了第二根手指。彰彬觉得两者都有一点，但并不想纠结于此。旻浩因他开始移动手指所出的呜咽声才是更值得专注的东西。</p><p>旻浩往后回晃，用彰彬的手操着自己。“再来点，”他要求，“我早就已经他妈的准备好了，宝贝。”</p><p>彰彬知道他说的是事实，知道这两根手指不足以满足他，但他正沉浸在旻浩愈发强烈的渴望带给他的控制中。不过，他还是照做，放进了第三根手指。旻浩没有说错——彰彬确实比他听话。第三根手指稍微有点勉强，彰彬的手虽然不是很大，但还是比旻浩的大，但旻浩很快就适应了。他抱住自己的大腿，以非凡的灵活度进一步打开，彰彬看得目瞪口呆。“我是怎么得到你的？”他喃喃自语，更多的是在问自己而不是对方，但旻浩还是听到了。</p><p>“才华，亲爱的。”旻浩回答得非常干脆，仰头对着彰彬露出一个非常满意的笑容。“这一点，以及舞台上的你性感得要死。”</p><p>“只有在舞台上？”彰彬撅起嘴，弯曲手指加以探寻。他得到的回报是旻浩用漂亮的牙齿咬住下唇，头向后仰，发出一阵呜呜的呻吟。“那现在呢？”</p><p>“哦，你还是很性感的，宝贝，”旻浩回答，声音有些颤抖，“虽然很快我就发现可爱才是更合适的那个词。”彰彬哼哼了两声以示不满，但很快旻浩就捍卫了自己的立场。“亲爱的，你正在我屁股里三根手指深的时候冲着我噘嘴。”</p><p>也是，说得很有道理。“我接受了。”（I'll take it.)</p><p>“嗯，严格来说，<em>我</em> 才是那个将要这么做的人。”旻浩回答道，一副刚刚讲了一个绝对糟糕的笑话，却又无比自豪的样子。彰彬花了点时间，但在明白过来的时候，用空闲的手拍了旻浩的手臂一巴掌。</p><p>“这也太烂了哥！”</p><p>“那难道你更希望我不接受吗？”</p><p>彰彬翻了个白眼，继续手上的动作，以分散旻浩的注意力，以免他再讲出什么神乎其神的双关语。“我的错。”他完全没有诚意地说。“你真是不可思议的有趣。”</p><p>旻浩摆动着屁股，因为这种感觉而呻吟。“现在想要更多。”他听起来既像是霸道又像是被宠坏了，一种过分可爱的组合。</p><p>“更多什么？”</p><p>“你<em>知道</em> 答案的，彬尼。”旻浩回答。彰彬看得出他一时半会儿并无请求的意愿。这很可惜，因为旻浩这样做的时候听起来很美。旻浩推开他的手，彰彬的手指完全退出来时发出了极为下流的水声，尽管完全是他自己动作造成的，旻浩仍然因为突然的空虚一阵哀鸣。“你也和我一样想要，对吧，宝贝？”</p><p>彰彬没法撒谎。“当然。”</p><p>“那就赶紧。”旻浩甚至不用说让彰彬做什么。<em>他知道的。</em></p><p>彰彬仍然一直看着旻浩，在旁边的床上摸索着找到了安全套的小包。旻浩坐着后仰，张开双腿，目光跟随他而移动，整个画面熠熠发光。将套戴上时他的双手有些哆嗦，旻浩强烈的眼神足以让意志力最坚强的男人也颤抖。按理说仅仅是被一个漂亮的人注视着，不应该有这么大影响，但旻浩实在太、太漂亮了，而彰彬，即使在他最好的状态下也是那么的柔软和易被挑动，所以他确实毫无反抗能力。他能感觉到自己又脸红了，能看到旻浩的目光停留在他颜色加深的颧骨上。</p><p>“好可爱啊，我们彬尼。”旻浩说道，彰彬又开始发抖，忍不住顶进了他自己还没有拿开的拳头里 。“宝贝，等我一起…”旻浩撅了撅嘴，撒娇般说，彰彬立马松开了手。</p><p>“哥，对不起。”他也不知道自己道歉的原因是什么，但一部分的他觉得自己应该这么做。很快地，他就为此感到了庆幸。</p><p>“好孩子。”旻浩因此夸奖了他，而<em>操</em> 彰彬真的很喜欢这个。他的眼睛立马瞪大了，还有点呜咽，很低，在喉咙底部，但完全可以听清。旻浩又笑了--他似乎就没有停下来过。他问：“喜欢吗，宝贝？”彰彬慢慢点头。“想做我的好孩子吗，彬尼？”</p><p>他几乎要承受不住了，彰彬觉得自己从来没有这么彻底地想要过谁。他甚至感觉自己马上就要来了，仅仅因为这一个接一个的爱称、占有欲宣读—<em>他的</em> 好孩子——</p><p>害怕一开口就让自己难堪，他再一次点了点头，得到的奖励是旻浩爬回了他的腿上开始蹭动，彰彬感觉到自己的阴茎在旻浩的臀部间地毫无章法地滑动着，他想哭，他真的想哭。“哥……”他哀求着，这个词什么都不算，但其实所有的所有都包含在里面了，他的哽咽、渴望和重复了一亿次的<em>求求你</em> 都在其中了。彰彬祈求旻浩能理解。</p><p>“没事的，彬尼。”<em>他理解了。</em>“哥也需要你。”</p><p>彰彬想起了更衣室，想起了在很短的一段时间里他是如何试着压下自己乞求的冲动的。这个行为在现在看来几乎是可笑的，他强迫自己想起如何说话。“那快来吧，哥。”他催促他。“求你了。”</p><p>旻浩低头看着他，看着他身下脸色潮红、乞求的彰彬，笑了。“你在舞台上是那么有威慑力，你知道吗？”他小声说，用拇指拖过彰彬的嘴唇，在他张嘴时推了进去。彰彬的嘴紧紧地包围着他，几乎是感激地吮吸着他的无名指。当旻浩换成两根手指时，彰彬用舌头在它们周围打转，发出细小的哼哼声的同时透过睫毛看向旻浩。“哦，宝贝，”旻浩叹了口气，极为明显被这个景象挑起了欲望。他把手指推得更深，彰彬全盘接受了，毫无反抗。“如果他们能看到现在的你就好了。”</p><p>彰彬含着旻浩的手指发出了呻吟，而旻浩看起来非常乐在其中。旻浩将空闲的手伸到他们之间握住了彰彬的阴茎，让他被堵住的呻吟声变得更响了。抬起臀部，旻浩做出在对准的样子，又放下来回到之前的位置再次轻轻蹭动。彰彬在他身下沦为一团发情的混乱。彻底地被剥夺了说话的能力，他只能迎着旻浩的目光，想用肢体动作表达恳求。让他如此想要他，已经很不公平了，但更不公平的在他这样等待的时候旻浩还很享受。彰彬尽量漂亮地眨了眨眼睛，<em>求你了。</em></p><p>“天啊，你绝望的时候真是好漂亮。”旻浩说，听起来非常喜欢。他拉开手指，在床单上擦干净。“你想操我吗，彬尼，嗯？”</p><p>“想。”彰彬很高兴能再一次获得话语权。他现在的声音已经完全被需要盛满，每一个字说出来都像是在刻意强调抱怨。他已经到了连这个都控制不住的地步。“好想好想，哥。求你了，哥。”</p><p>“你可以拥有在那个演出的任何人。”旻浩小声哼鸣，像描摹艺术品一样描摹着彰彬的下巴线条，然后向前倾身用嘴唇完成同样的动作。彰彬的性器仍被压着贴住他的身体，绝望地跳动，但他忽略了这一点，而把注意力完全集中在旻浩身上。美丽的旻浩，那么近，那么美。“可以拥有在任何演出的任何一个人。”旻浩补充道，他又吻了一次彰彬鼓起的嘴唇，又短又甜，根本不够。他往后一靠。“可是你只想要我，对不对，漂亮宝贝？对不对？”</p><p>彻底被迷住了，彰彬立刻点头，“只有你。”这是一个对于在廉价酒店里的第二次见面来说，本应显得过分亲密的承诺。但感觉上却像是他一直在等待的东西。</p><p>“好孩子，彬尼。”彰彬像第一次听到一样时一样深深喘气，旻浩笑着说。“你太难拒绝了，你知道吗？”</p><p>“那就别嘛。”彰彬回答，尽量不把这话说得像个要求。他只成功了一半。“哥不也需要我吗？”</p><p>“天啊，”旻浩的头向后倒去，他的镇定被打破，自己的渴求也浮出表面。“我当然愿意--我在骗谁？”他看着彰彬，<em>真正地</em> 看着他，脸上满是惊叹，但并非之前偶像粉丝崇拜的那种，更像是他在看着一个非常漂亮的东西。第一次时彰彬看到的那种崇拜仍然有一丝存在，但其上却是一种更为简单的想要拥有的欲望。“我的宝贝，”旻浩捧着彰彬的脸颊，”谁能抗拒你呢？”</p><p>“不是你，我希望。”彰彬开着玩笑，旻浩也笑了。</p><p>“你好失败哦。”</p><p>“很高兴你终于意识到了这一点。”彰彬朝他笑了笑。“会不会打破了你的幻想？”这只有一半是个玩笑，所以当旻浩立即摇头时，他松了口气。</p><p>“你失败得很可爱，所以，”旻浩说。他的手仍然还捧着彰彬的脸，捏了捏他的脸颊，以强调自己的观点。“很可爱啊。虽然还是个失败者，但很可爱。”</p><p>“我接受了。”彰彬回答，不过当旻浩笑起来的时候，马上就后悔了。</p><p>旻浩开口：“实际上--”</p><p>“就这样你还说我是失败者？”</p><p>“嘘，”旻浩将手从彰彬的脸颊上移开，改用手指短暂地按在他的嘴唇上。“还想不想进来？因为说我是个失败者并不是方法之一。”</p><p>“哎你真的好过分啊，g——”彰彬的声音猛地被旻浩再一次握住他的事实打断了，而年长者显然对此表现得过分得意。</p><p>当旻浩又一次对准的时候，彰彬不知怎么就知道这次是来真的了。</p><p>“彰彬？”即使到了现在，到彰彬已经求了他近乎一千次之后，旻浩仍然在确认。他鹿般的眼睛眨了一次、两次，片刻里看起来有些脆弱。”你真的想要这个？”</p><p>“<em>求你了</em>，哥。”</p><p>“就确认一下。”旻浩笑了，脆弱一扫而光。一只手搭在彰彬的肩膀上，旻浩只往下移了一点，刚好够吞进头。“操，”旻浩喘着气，停在空中，用另一只手环住彰彬的脖子支撑自己。</p><p>即使他们才刚刚开始，这已经感到太过。旻浩已经为他打开，但同时仍是那么紧，那么不可思议地围绕着彰彬，一想到要完全进入他的身体，他头就开始发晕。他也同样需要它。旻浩稍微往下移了一点，然后又把自己抬上去，重复了几次仿佛在加以测试。“哥？”彰彬说，旻浩的眼睛重新聚焦回他身上。</p><p>“什么事，宝贝？”</p><p>“我能帮忙吗？”他的声音很小，听起来无比的需要这个。</p><p>“你实在太宝贵了，彬尼。”旻浩告诉他，尽管表情有些紧张，但笑容仍然很柔和。“当然可以，手放在我的腰上，亲爱的。”</p><p>虽然经验远不止丰富，但彰彬仍然感到这像是第一次，像是个什么第一次和非人间生物接触的处男。旻浩看起来还是不太真实，太漂亮了，不适合存在于残酷的现实中，更该住回童话故事的书页里，但他的感觉很真实，温暖、紧致。彰彬的手搭上他的细长的腰上后，旻浩撑在他肩上的重量也减轻了一些，稍微放松了一点靠近他的怀里。“像这样吗？”彰彬确认了一下。</p><p>“完美，宝贝。为我做得真好，彬尼。”旻浩称赞道。“现在，稍微举起来一点。”彰彬照做，把他抬起来，旻浩花了一段时间才从一串感叹他手臂肌肉是多么漂亮的呻吟中停下来，稍作喘息。一只手仍然搭在彰彬的肩膀上，另一只手移动着抚摸他因举起旻浩而鼓起的肌肉。“真他妈的性感。”他喃喃地说。“这么性感，只是为了我。”</p><p>这并不是个问题，但彰彬还是一样点了点头。</p><p>“往下，亲爱的。”旻浩基本没再怎么撑着，沉浸于依靠彰彬的臂力。彰彬有些发抖，既因为劳累，也因为忍耐。他的很大一部分非常想顶胯去迎接旻浩的屁股，为尚未到来的事情感到绝望。但他忍住了，等待着旻浩的指示，在他含下一半的时候停了下来。“再来一点，”旻浩催促道，“向下，向下--停。”</p><p>这近乎折磨，就差一点就可以到底。但彰彬停了下来。旻浩笑了，彰彬看得出他完全已经准备好了，只是想要逗他。“哥——”他撅着嘴抱怨。”你干嘛总这样？”</p><p>“早就跟你说了，亲爱的。”旻浩回答，声音透着假惺惺的同情——这远不应该如此性感。残酷的是，旻浩把屁股挪动了一下，又摸上了彰彬的肱二头肌。“你绝望的时候是最可爱的。<em>往上。</em>”</p><p>彰彬是多么地渴望就这样把他摔下去，看到旻浩因为意外的下沉和吞下最后的几寸而张开嘴喘息。旻浩活该，真的。但他甚至没有将这么做纳入考虑。相反，他乖乖地把旻浩抬起来，并因为这带来的感觉发出呻吟，然后等待着，仅仅只有最顶端还留在对方的体内。“求求你？”他又试了一次，现在基本已经确信他的请求毫无效力。他好想、好想要他，但即使他确定旻浩是在挑逗他，彰彬也不愿在他准备好之前做任何动作。</p><p>“可怜的漂亮宝贝。”旻浩叹了口气。他的声音也稍微有些颤抖。彰彬知道他也同样想要，比起控制彰彬，他甚至还需要把控住他自己——让彰彬等待甚至优先于他自己的需要，当然，其中的差距只有那么一点点。“这么想要哥哥，是吧彬尼？”他笑着，在彰彬认真点头时，他戏剧性地叹了一口气，他们都知道这只是在假借可怜彰彬的名义屈服于他自己的欲望。“行吧。”</p><p>彰彬的心在胸口飞速跳动。“什么行了？”</p><p>“你知道什么。”</p><p>彰彬当然知道。不过，他继续等着，抬头装出一副无辜的样子。“<em>什么</em> 行了，哥哥?”</p><p><em>推和拉。给予和接受。</em> 彰彬等了这么久，但现在他选择停下来。</p><p>“哈，要听我具体说出来是吧，宝贝？”旻浩说，笑容带着点对彰彬就为了这点事让他等的嘲讽。“要不要我把它拼出来？”</p><p>彰彬点点头，旻浩似乎很喜欢这种带点反抗的感觉。“要。”</p><p>旻浩倾身靠得很近，像拥抱一样回搂着彰彬的脖子。非常柔软，非常轻柔，某种他们两个人现在都<em>不太</em> 想要的东西。旻浩的嘴唇沿着彰彬的下巴线往下，羽毛般轻柔，也开始拖延。到了彰彬的耳边，旻浩咬住他的耳垂，含住了他的一个耳钉，又往上回移了一毫米左右。他说话的时候，虽然很轻，但因为距离太近，所以声音很大。“<em>放手，彬尼。</em>”</p><p>于是他放了手。彰彬的手从旻浩的臀部移开，他猛地落下，完全地吞下了彰彬的整个性器。</p><p>尽管他是完成动作的那个，所以严格来说应该可以预料到会是什么感觉，但彰彬还是完全被震惊了。泪水让他双眼刺痛，只能不断地眨眼来忍住，旻浩温热而又紧紧地包围着他。“操，”彰彬喘息着说，声音低过叹息，且支离破碎。“我操，哥，操操操c--”</p><p>旻浩吻了他，让他的骂声安静下来，彰彬尽量专注于这个，关注旻浩的嘴唇，而不是旻浩的<em>其他一切</em>。是，彰彬确实是已经有几个月没有操过什么人了，但不仅仅是因为这个。关于今晚——关于旻浩的某种东西，实在是太、太不可思议了。当旻浩拉开距离，双眼满是惊讶和欲望，嘴唇因为亲吻而变得淤青肿起，看着他，彰彬不知道自己怎么会这么幸运。”你没事吧？”旻浩检查着，仔细观察彰彬是否有不适的迹象。考虑到彰彬现在是把旻浩抻开的人，这很讽刺，但不论怎样还是谢谢他的关心。</p><p>“我很好，”他安慰道，“只是你…哇。”</p><p>“很厉害的措辞。”旻浩笑得很美，让彰彬希望自己还在亲他。不情愿地和不适宜地，彰彬意识到知城绝对会放肆嘲笑他居然仅仅因为一个漂亮的男孩在他的阴茎上坐下就如此兴奋。他平时真的不是这样的，至少没有到这种程度，和知城一起的时候更是绝对没有。旻浩用弹了弹他的乳钉来把他从走神里拉回来——一个非常有效的策略。他被自己的呻吟声从他非意图的思绪中惊醒，不由自主地翘起身子抵住旻浩，又换回了他的一声呻吟。旻浩似乎并不介意，玩着他的圆环乳钉，用灵活的手指加以拉扯。“现在打算干我了吗，宝贝？”</p><p>“像刚才一样，还是……”</p><p>“不。”旻浩简单地说，重新握住了彰彬的手，并将其放回自己腰间。“速度，亲爱的。给我个惊喜。”</p><p>虽然这只是旻浩监督下的控制权，但这是彰彬充分欢迎的控制权，终于无需在对自己想要的东西有所保留。“确定吗，哥？”他问。彰彬笑了笑，而且似乎是那种让旻浩有些紧张的笑容。<em>很好。</em></p><p>“当然。”</p><p>想起是怎么在更衣室挑衅旻浩的，他决定对旻浩当时的回应加以借用。“你的葬礼。”彰彬甜甜地说。和那时的彰彬一样，旻浩的眼睛猛地睁大了。紧紧地握住旻浩的臀部，带着在上面堆满手指状的淤青的决心，彰彬用力地插入他的身体，旻浩大叫起来。</p><p>并没有像对方可能期待的那样，反复把他下拉按在自己的性器上，彰彬选择了把旻浩固定在他的上方，肌肉因为用力而隆起。这当然是对耐力的考验，但这是彰彬很乐意参加的锻炼。而在他每一次向上急速顶起时，旻浩都会呻吟着叫出他的名字，双臂环抱着彰彬在他的背上抓来抓去。彰彬喜欢旻浩修剪过的指甲在他皮肤上的感觉，较浅的插入时仅仅是柔软的划动，当彰彬用力操他时，就会狠狠地挖进他的身体。</p><p>当彰彬放慢以便在旻浩的脖子上留下记号时--这真的不能怪他，当旻浩的头就在他面前向后仰时他根本难以自己--旻浩不满地叫了几声。“彬尼，别停。”他抱怨道。而彰彬则贴着他的皮肤笑了，嘴唇拂过他刚刚留下的一道青黑印记。</p><p>“我没有啊，哥。”他为了证明自己的观点，又操起了旻浩。旻浩哽咽着呻吟，但一旦彰彬放慢了节奏就显得非常不满。“只是希望有个在下次到来前能提醒你的东西。”彰彬希望旻浩的“下次”承诺并不是在当时氛围下的一时兴起。即使正操着旻浩，他也忍不住想象角色反转后的样子。</p><p>“我很确定你作为字面意义上我的肉中钉，已经是个很好的提醒了，亲爱的，但你继续干你的。”旻浩反驳道，仍然话中带刺但已经有气无力，很明显被操狠了。这在彰彬听来堪称仙乐。</p><p>“事实上我现在干的就是你。”彰彬开了个玩笑，一个和旻浩之前那个一样糟糕的双关，旻浩一只手从彰彬被抓花的后背上移开，在他的手臂上拍了一掌。</p><p>“只有在我这么做的时候才会有趣。”</p><p>“有待商榷。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”彰彬说，看着旻浩因为机会来了而眼睛一亮。</p><p>“你试试啊。”他一口回绝，并非今晚唯一一次地，不成熟地伸出舌头。彰彬看得出他有多想要这个，他也不是一个会在这个时候拒绝旻浩的人。他几乎已经快屈服了，旻浩却仰起脖子，挑战般展示着新的一排吻痕。“来吧，彬尼，”他撅着嘴抱怨道。“赶紧用力干我行不行。”</p><p>彰彬听了这话更想继续拖下去了，而假如他能够习惯旻浩在他身边那种难以招架的感觉，他可能也会这么做。但是现在？这是他和旻浩的第一次，也是彰彬几个月来的第一次——虽然他很高兴拒绝一下旻浩，但拒绝他自己未免太过残忍了。所以他按照旻浩的要求（虽然他的语气更接近于恳求），用他迄今为止最用力的方式操进了旻浩的身体。他用胯部啪啪地撞着旻浩，并把他的身体往下拽来迎接每一次的抽插，这让旻浩呻吟得很大声，如果他们被投诉噪音问题，彰彬也不会奇怪。</p><p>他才懒得管。就像他和旻浩在一起的每一刻，他的自我膨胀到前所未有的地步。</p><p>虽然每次彰彬往上操的时候，旻浩都会在他的手中扭动，但旻浩对他们目前的动作并没有什么真正的控制。他似乎一点也不介意，一个空中的枕头公主，充分享受着不用出力的感觉。相反，一旦习惯了再一次开口说话，旻浩就会用一种完全不同的方式—— 一种明目张胆的赞美攻击——投入到让彰彬失去理智的使命中去。“好、好性感，宝贝，”他呻吟着，在彰彬插入他的时候，声音裂开了一些，“为了我，这么漂亮，这么听话。”</p><p>“是吗？”彰彬说，一部分是刻意的冷酷，但更多的还是因为现在的感觉实在太好而不敢用过长的完整句子。</p><p>旻浩的手又从他的背上移开，在彰彬操他的时候摸上他的手臂，旻浩绝对有对力量的癖好。每次彰彬把旻浩抬起来的时候，他都会将娇小的手掌摊在鼓起的肌肉上并因此一阵颤抖。即使还算是强壮，彰彬的肌肉也有些疼了，尽管他仍有把握能在他们高潮之前维持住这种状态，旻浩似乎是觉得他的速度有些变慢了。“彬尼，宝贝？”</p><p>“怎么了，哥？”彰彬放慢了速度，确保旻浩有说话的能力。</p><p>“想试试躺着的我吗？”</p><p>既能稍微放松手臂，同时也被这个新的概念彻底挑起，彰彬完全愿意。以肢体动作代替了口头回答，把他们俩翻了个身。旻浩撞在枕头上弹了一下，两人都因为彰彬的阴茎滑出的不受欢迎的感觉而低吼。“对不起，对不起。”彰彬道歉，得到了旻浩可爱的怒视作为回应，他潮红的脸颊和肿胀的嘴唇以及乱蓬蓬的头发通通严重削弱了他的表情效果。</p><p>彰彬从来没有被人对着他的小弟弟使过<em>抓手</em>，但旻浩很可爱，而这奇怪的完全不令他反感。“彰彬，我对天发誓，如果你不立马把它放回去。”他威胁道。只不过彰彬不确定他的威胁到底是什么，他很确定旻浩也没有什么想法。</p><p>“哥，否定我们两个都想要的目前完全不在我现在的待办清单上。”</p><p>旻浩笑得是那么的得意，彰彬意识到自己给他机会的一秒钟已经太晚了。“<em>那我在吗？</em>”</p><p>“开完那个玩笑，就不在了。”</p><p>旻浩装出一副气急的样子。<em>“彬尼——！</em>”他喘息着说。仅仅是用笑话来掩盖住几乎快为纯然的欲望而哭出来的样子。尽量在表面上撑住，但实际上已经渴求到近乎绝望。他们两个人是如何用玩笑来遮挡想法的样子真的很有趣。</p><p>他的表情却紧接着变成了更加严肃的坚决。故意保持着（难以置信的强烈的）眼神交流，旻浩张开双腿，招手让彰彬过来。这幅画面的吸引力足以让彰彬暂时忘记刚才旻浩是表现得多么蹩脚。彰彬向他靠近，在那张开的漂亮的大腿之间再没有什么心思去想挑逗的事情。他是那么的漂亮、又那么的渴望，这使得对于深陷同样的渴望的彰彬来说，毫无力气应付新的拖延推拉。并不优雅地，倒不是说立马忙于呻吟的旻浩还来得及注意什么，彰彬埋入了他的身体。</p><p>在他身下，旻浩已经彻底忘情，背部拱起，大腿被彰彬的手抓得更开。不用再握着他的屁股，彰彬可以清晰看到之前在那里留下的全部手印。旻浩被标记得很美，脖子甚于臀部。彰彬绝对想彻底地毁掉他。他并没有意识到自己已经说了出来，直到旻浩以一副练习过的无辜样子冲他眨了眨眼睛，说来呀。</p><p>而固然，一般情况下旻浩是在他们之间负责掌控的那个——虽然按常理来说这并不是两个刚见了两面的人轮得上讨论的东西——但彰彬现在真的非常、非常，想看到旻浩在他身下颤抖。</p><p>于是他又靠近了一点，罩住了旻浩，并用床单把他托起来了一点。他想起旻浩早些时候是如何用同样的方式对他的，以及他当时的感觉是一种多么幸福的无助，并为同样的情绪映在旻浩精雕细琢的五官上感到开心。虽然彰彬很喜欢那种失去控制的感觉，但他也很喜欢这样，很喜欢在这个新的姿势下他能多么轻易地拂过旻浩的敏感点并听他为此发出轻呼。他仍然保持着较慢的速度，但显然是出于隐忍的控制，很高兴旻浩为此显得有些慌张。他的呼吸梗在喉咙里，而彰彬吻住他，偷走了他最后的一点氧气。旻浩听起来已经快坏掉了，彰彬再次将手放上他的臀部，紧紧地握住早已形成的淤青。“还想再来吗，哥哥？”</p><p>听起来像是一个警告。至少彰彬意图于此。</p><p>旻浩没有回答，而是将脚踝勾在彰彬的背后，用一声声的呼唤催促他继续深入，让人无法对他此刻的想法产生任何的怀疑。然后他才开口说话，搂住了彰彬，他的颤抖在他们身体相触的地方能够被轻易察觉。“求你了，宝贝，”他乞求道，声音轻柔而颤抖。彰彬对于是他把旻浩带到了这个状态感到不可思议。</p><p>“当然了，哥哥。”他对那个没有完全出口的请求给出了允诺。旻浩倒回去，像是松了一口气。</p><p>几乎有些残忍地，彰彬在这一刻又选择了用力地操他。旻浩发出一种近乎接近尖叫的奇怪声音，但很快就化成了源源不断的呻吟声，<em>好孩子，真乖，彬尼，用力</em>。彰彬把他推到床垫上。他听着旻浩每一次的喘息哀求，挨个以动作回应，他们在这之后肯定会接到噪音投诉。但这并不重要——3RACHA很少在同一个小场地演出两次，彰彬也已经用现金付了钱，他不会再来这里了。何况他对这些毫不关心，他关心的只有在他以可以把床头板撞到墙上的力度顶入时旻浩呜咽的样子。</p><p>旻浩很快就到了连赞美彰彬都无法做到的地步，只能发出结结巴巴的呻吟和甜美的抽泣，将已经快到的彰彬送得离边缘更近。当彰彬不知道自己还能坚持多久，伸手到他们之间的时候，发现旻浩已经<em>湿透了</em>。彰彬的手上沾满了足够多的前液，使得他很轻松地就能在操进旻浩的身体的同时抚慰他的前端，或者至少他尝试着这么做了。旻浩比彰彬意识到的更接近，可能五秒不到，就从床上拱起了背。</p><p>精液射到了他们两个人的胸前，旻浩在彰彬操进他的时候，发出最柔软的细小呜咽声——没有任何继续忍耐的理由，彰彬也彻底释放了。他们躺在原地不动，不知为何，这本身就让人难以接受。彰彬必须让脑子动起来，现在立刻。</p><p>“操。”旻浩呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“如果你...”彰彬喘着气，努力地想要平息自己的呼吸。“如果你现在叫我的艺名，我就把你踢下床。”</p><p>“没有这么想过！”旻浩抗议道。他笑了笑。<em>他绝对有。</em></p><p>“行吧，哥。”彰彬小心翼翼地退了出来，把安全套绑好并在把安全套扔进垃圾桶的时候，发出了一声非常幼稚的欢呼。旻浩发出一阵大笑，就是那种几乎陪伴着彰彬进入每个社交场合的的”天啊，你真是太逊了”的笑声。</p><p>旻浩漂亮的表情又停留了几秒钟，然后像是想到了什么，似乎有点碎掉了，但还是努力保持着一个类似于笑容的表情。彰彬讨厌看到他这样的表情，就好像他突然觉得自己不值得这些，尽管彰彬知道他完全可以。</p><p>“就算我没……”他说，声音很小。彰彬想插嘴，想和他说自己只是在开玩笑，但旻浩已经往下继续了，“就算我没那么做，我现在也差不多该走了吧？”</p><p>他——他真的以为彰彬会把他从房间里赶出去。“不！”他立即说道，而且声音实在太大，显得近乎怪异的激动，但彰彬并不怎么在意。只要能让旻浩明白<em>绝对</em> 不存在他会被赶出去的事情就好。”留下来吧，哥。”然后才意识到这句话听起来分量过重，一种过度的期待。彰彬不想让他觉得这是某种义务。“当然只在哥愿意的情况下。”他急忙补充道。</p><p>“我们有点乱，不是吗？”旻浩轻轻笑道。</p><p>旻浩可能是指感情上的，也可能是指他们身上都是精液的事实。无论哪一种都确实如此。“是啊。”彰彬回答。“想一起吃早餐吗？”他小心翼翼地不把任何类似于精神联结或是更多的东西施加上来。只是早餐而已，不论旻浩想要怎样去理解。至少，这能再一次强调彰彬对他留下来的渴望。</p><p>旻浩像是亮起来了一点，而彰彬不想承认这对他造成了怎样的影响。“当然，彬尼。”旻浩说，他停顿了一下，好像是想检查一下这个昵称在他们理智的情况还能不能继续使用。彰彬对他笑了笑以示安抚——没有问题。旻浩笑了起来。“我很愿意。”</p><p>他们都安静了一会儿，然后彰彬察觉到精液开始在他裸露的皮肤上变干的不适感。当他有些俗气地问旻浩是否”想省水”时，旻浩回答说反正彰彬也要扶着他走过去。他不是在开玩笑，一站起来就和彰彬撞了个满怀，虽然为把他搞得半残多少有点不好意思，但更多的彰彬还是感到了骄傲。毕竟，这正是旻浩刚才一直求着他做的事情。</p><p>洗完澡后，旻浩不知为何更加柔软了。他浑身都是咬痕和淤青——彰彬自己也好不到哪去——但他的注意力主要是被对方干燥的头发是显得那样毛绒绒的所吸引了。他把洗完澡的他抱回床上，旻浩装出一副浑身酸痛的样子，而彰彬则开心地纵容他，他们拉下最上面的一层床单，扔到角落里。明天，彰彬会给可怜的清洁工人留下100元的小费，尽管感到心疼，但他认为这大概是他们应得的。然而现在，他的心思只在旻浩身上。</p><p>以他们的关系，以他们的相识方式，现在并不应该是彰彬躺在床上醒着，琢磨下一步要怎么发展。但就是这样了，熟睡的旻浩像小猫一样蜷在他的手臂中，像小猫一样打着呼噜，一种过分可爱轻轻小小的呼吸声。事实上，旻浩根本就过分<em>一切</em>，如果这样说还能说得通的话。彰彬又困又乱，并不知道他的感觉是不是很奇怪。他希望不是。在旻浩入睡了三个小时后左右，他的思绪终于渐渐变成白噪音，沉入了一片幸福的虚无之中。</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>第二天早上，彰彬问他要电话。在为有了“SpearB的号码"而静静发疯了几分钟，又为了能否用这个做他的联系人名字和彰彬争论了一会儿后，旻浩欣然同意了。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>